Sad Look
by loggie831
Summary: one shot, Damon and Elena. Elena comes in search of Stefan and get something unexecpted


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, cause trust me if I did you'd see a lot of Ian and less of everybody else **_

**I walked into the Salvatore boarding house looking for Stefan "Stefan" I called, no answer I let out a frustrated groan. He must've went out hunting. I signed turning around I made my way towards the front door when I heard a noise coming from the living room, I turned around a little hesitant at first but then I strolled on over. As I walked in I see Damon sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand, he had his head tilted back eyes closed, he almost look peaceful. I knew he sense me when I walked in the house, it wasn't like him to usually keep quite and not bother me, so I made my way over to the sofa, sitting down next him. **

**He open one of his eyes "what brings you here Elena? Its obvious that Stefan isn't here" he said harshly rolling my eyes I don't let him push me away that easily. "What's wrong Damon?"**

"**What makes you think something wrong?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow at me. "Maybe I just don't feel….. Yeah what was it that you need again?"**

**Just when I thought he was going to open up, he proves me wrong yet again. He gets up walks over to the bar and puts his glass down, the whole time I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. The way the muscles moved in his back, how gracefully he moves across the room, the look of loneliness and something else that I couldn't put my finger on in his eyes. I felt a rush of sadness over come me. He sense it too and glared at me, "for the second time Elena what is it that you need?" His harsh tone still there. **

"**I was looking for Stefan".. "well he's not here", he cut me off. "Look Damon I don't know what your problem is," but before I could finish he was standing in front of me, I could see the raw lust and hunger in his eyes and suddenly I felt scared but at the same time I felt a rush of desire came over me. He must've sense it too, cause next thing I know is I feel his lips on mines, I opened my mouth to protest and he took it as an invitation and his tongue instantly started roaming around my mouth I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan.**

**Next thing I know he had me up against a wall kissing me more intense now, he lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I knew this was wrong but at the moment it felt so right. **

**I pulled away for air, but he didn't stop his lips started trailing down my neck, sucking and nibbling as he went along, I felt the heat start between my legs and I started grinding against him. He let out a low growl and started sucking on the front of my throat, I let out a whimper. I didn't care if he left a mark because god it felt so good.**

**I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his head close to me as he continued his assault on my neck. I yanked his hair pulling his mouth back up to mines. Kissing him more passionately this time. I moaned as our tongues molded together as we kissed. His fingers went to the hem of my shirt, we broke apart long enough for him to pull it over my head.**

**I grind my hips into his, I could feel his erection through my jeans and the wetness between my legs started leaking, swearing under my breath, he chuckled, I could feel the vibrations in his chest. I let out a growl, "what's so funny?" I asked, sounding sexually frustrated. **

**His eyes darken as he breathe in the air around us, clearly smelling my arousal. He chuckled again and said "**_you"_**. I bucked off the wall making him stumble backward with me still wrapped around his waist. He steady himself and sat on the arm of the sofa. I move so that now I was straddling him. I moved my hands to his shirt rushing to get it off of him, once it was off, I latched on to his neck, sucking and nipping.**

**I moved my mouth lower placing open mouth kisses as I went, I took one of his nipples into my mouth sucking on it lightly, he let out a groan. I brought my hands up and unbutton his pants, getting down on my knees in front of him I started unzipping them he lifted his hips up as I started pulling them down. Taking off his shoes and socks I was able to remove his pants.**

**Looking back up I gasp there he was in all his glory standing tall right before me, take it to Damon to not wear boxers. I felt the wetness pooling between my legs at the sight of him. I started aching. He started down at me laughing slightly at my reaction. Like what you see? He said wiggling his eyebrow at me.**

**Giggling I sat up reaching for his rock hard cock, wrapping my hand around it I started to pump him lightly enjoying the little whimpering I got from him. Leaning forward I put the tip in my mouth tasting the salty taste of his pre cum, I took more into my mouth and started humming.**

**His hand automatically found it's way into my hair. "Oh god Elena," I smirked then started bobbing my head up and down, he bucked up into my mouth, causing me to choke a little but I didn't pull back. I tried to take all of him in but he was too big. I used my hand at the base of him. Stroking where my mouth couldn't fit. I could tell he was holding back and I didn't want him to, so I pulled back looking up at him, his eyes was dark with desire, his lids was half closed and lips slightly parted.**

"**Fuck my face" was what I told him, feeling embarrassed I started blushing. His eyes widen in surprise, I went back taking as much of him as I can in my mouth humming softly, he moaned grabbed the back of my head and started thrusting up into my mouth I could feel him hitting the back of my throat. I reached down and cupped his balls, rolling them in my hands, I felt as they tighten and the tip of his penis began to swell. He continued thrusting into my mouth harder and faster. **

"**Elena I'm gonnaaa"…. He tried to pull away I grabbed his hips slamming my face down on him. He moaned my name really loud as I felt him empty himself inside my mouth. He tasted so good, which turned me on even more. I pulled him out my mouth which made a loud pop noise, I giggled. He pulled me up kissing me roughly. He smirked his famous smirk. My turn, he said. Before I had a chance to reacted. He ripped my pants and underwear off. Reaching up he ripped my bra off.**

**Flipping us around so now I was sitting on the arm of the sofa, he threw my legs over his shoulder, looking at my core tenderly. He vamped out, flicking his tongue out to finally taste me. I gasped. His hands roamed up my stomach grabbing my breast he lightly massage them, pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers. I let out a moan. I felt his fang brush against my clit and I couldn't hold in the scream that ripped from my chest.**

**He barely touched me and I was already on edge. He started sucking on my clit, softly at first then he got rougher, while one of his hands played with my nipple he slid his other one down to my opening, pushing one of his fingers inside of m, I groaned and wrapped my fingers in his hair pulling his head close. He added a second finger pumping them slowly at first them he started to speed up, adding more pressure to my clit with his mouth, he had me moaning his name over and over, I started to feel the tighten in my lower body build up. He removed his other hand from my breast and moved it down so he could rub my clit.**

**Sensing that I was close he ran his fangs along my inner thigh. "DAMON" I screamed so loud when I felt his fangs enter my skin, it didn't hurt but all I felt was intense pleasure, I arched my back and let my orgasm take control of me. Riding his fingers until he pulled them out. Licking them clean. He stood up I reach out and grabbed him, kissing him intensely. I could taste myself his tongue, as he can taste himself on my tongue.**

**Pulling back resting his forehead on mines as we gazed into each others eyes, he asked me was I ready and I shook my head yes, unable to form any correct words yet.**

**He smiled a real smile and lean into kiss me I could feel him at my entrance. He rubbed his tip against my sensitive clit and I whimpered. Before I could say anything, he slammed himself inside me, I screamed his name so loud that I could swear I broke a window. I felt my walls adjusting to his size. When I was ready I bucked my hips forward. He got the message and started thrusting inside me. **

**At first he was gentle, thrusting at a slow paste. Damon faster I whined. He smirked and started thrusting faster and harder. Oh yes I cried as I through my head back. He leaned forward and started sucking on my neck again. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding onto as he pumped in and out of my body. Hearing him grunting in my ear and swearing was driving me wild . **

"**Damon moreeeee….. Ahhhh… oh fuck yes." He was now thrusting inside me at an inhuman pase. "Ahhhh Elena your so tight uhhhhh". He leaned down taking one of my nipples in his mouth sucking on it roughly. Reaching down with one of his hands he started pinching and pulling at my clit.**

"**Ooooh yes Damon so good….ahhhhh," I was sobbing now the pressure was becoming too much. My body felt as though it would explode. He let out a loud moan, "Elena, god so good." He brought his face down to my neck. Throwing my head back I said the first thing that came to mind. "bite me", he didn't need to be told twice as soon as the words left my mouth I felt his fangs pierce my skin.**

"**Oooooh my, my m… Damon…." tears were spilling down my cheeks I felt the tightness again, ready to welcome my second orgasm. Thrusting deeper and faster he hit that magic spot inside me. That was enough to send me over the edge.**

"**Fuck…. Dear…. Oh my… Damon," was all I could say I a climaxed, screaming his name over and over like it was the only thing I knew. He pulled his fangs out licking at the wound . Grunting, he thrust harder feeling my walls tighten around him sent him over. Spilling his seed deep inside me he screamed out my name in his on release. **

**I slumped backwards onto the sofa pulling him along with me. We laid there him still buried deep inside, still trying to catch our breaths. Mines, he growled. Yours, was all I could say. He leaned back on his knees pulling himself out of me I whimpered at the sudden lost and how empty I felt, he just chuckled.**

**I looked at him, he no longer had that sad lonely look in his eyes. Smiling I reached forward grabbing him kissing him passionately. I didn't know where we would go from here but all I know was that he was mines and I was his.**

_**Finished**_

_**Authors note**_

_**This was my first fanfic ever, so let me know what y'all think. I don't care if it's good or bad just let me know. Then I can work on improving. I was kind of nervous about writing a lemon but I think it came out ok. Well anyway like I said already read and review people **_

_**Love Linda ;)**_


End file.
